The instant invention relates generally to footwear and more specifically it relates to a convertible shoe.
Numerous types of footwear have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include replaceable or substitutable components. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,552,943; 3,925,915 and 4,363,177 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.